Breaking Through
by Marlyne
Summary: The proud young king of Vegetasei has been rid of all memories of his mate. He now has to stand up against the rebels, who try to take over the throne. But, he still is bothered by a strange feeling that something is amiss... This is the sequel to Where a
1. The loss

Breaking Through ****

Breaking Through

The Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?

Bulma was lying comfortably in the bed of the spaceship, when she woke up. She tried to turn around, but found that she couldn't, for her Princes arms and tail were wrapped around her. She smiled, as she snuggled closer against his chest. He couldn't possibly realize how much she loved him. But then again, they were bonded, so maybe he did realize it. She was kinda surprised that he hadn't woken up yet, usually, he would have woken up and stared at her with those mysterious obsidian eyes even if she started breathing differently. She turned around, with a lot of effort, until she was facing him. He looked so calm and serene when he was asleep, with not more than a slight trace of his usual scowl. In al those years she had only once seen him asleep before, eight years ago. That night when she had been ill, and he had taken care of Trunks. When she found him, he was asleep on a chair, holding Trunks in his arms. Other than that he always fell asleep after she had fallen asleep, and woke up before she did. She smiled and lightly kissed his lips. He murmured a bit, but stayed asleep. Bulma also closed her eyes again, and fell asleep. But almost the instant she had fallen asleep, a nightmare began. 

First she saw a very scary looking man, who was really, really tall, and had black hair, that came to about his shoulders, and piercing onyx eyes. "_You_," he roared to Bulma, "_have taken our Prince away from us! You will be punished and we will have him back!!!_" 

Bulma shivered violently. Next to her, Vegeta was also tossing and turning. He seemed to be also suffering a nightmare. But Bulma's dream still went on. 

Now, behind the man, about fifty men appeared, who looked like Vegeta but older. They all had his hair, and some of them had beards, moustaches, or battle scars. It was quite obvious that they were the other Kings of Vegetasei, Vegeta's ancestors. They came walking to Bulma as a group, with the scary man, which had spoken before, in the lead. Bulma became very frightened and started running away. But it seemed as that she could not get away from them. They would just keep on following her through the blackness that surrounded her. The first man, the only man that wasn't a Vegeta, spoke again. "_We will have our Prince back, we will break your bond, and delete his memory's of the past ten years with you. He will not remember you and be our Prince again!!_" Bulma cried out in fear and ran away. She ran and ran and ran, until she bumped into a solid chest, that she knew all to well. Relieved, she looked up, and screamed in a high pitched voice. Looking down on her was Vegeta, her Vegeta, but… in a way he wasn't. She gasped when she realized it. It was in his eyes. They were just like the very first time he came to earth. Cold, dangerous and scary. He just kept looking down at her with those eyes, not saying anything. Then, he slowly reached down at her. Bulma started screaming in fear and…

… woke up. In bed. With Vegeta's arms around her. "What? What is it woman?" he yelled, shocked by her screaming and by the dream he had had. "Oh, Vegeta…" Bulma sobbed and burst out in tears against his chest. Vegeta just held her. When she finally stopped crying, he lifted her and sat her on the bed in front of him. "Now, are you okay again? What was wrong?" he asked, shaking her gently. "I had th-this terrible dream… and… and…" she sniffed. "And what?" he asked. "And there were a bunch of scary Saiyans in it, yelling to me that I had stolen you from them and that they would take you back, and… and you were there too, and you didn't remember me and you were scary and you were gonna kill me and…" she cried again. He hugged her comfortingly, stroking her hair. "It's okay, it was only a dream. You know I love you. Just forget about it." he soothed. Bulma got herself together and stepped out of bed to take a shower. She looked back at him and he smiled reassuringly. "It's okay." he said. She nodded and walked to the ship's bathroom. 

Immediately after she left the room his expression turned worried. Now what was that all about? This was not just a dream. And in his head, he went over his own dream, the one he just had had. 

He had, at first just been standing there, in black nothingness, when all of the sudden he felt a strong ki-signature. It was most positively a Saiyan. He approached it, and looked at the man. It was a tall Saiyan, with shoulderlength, black hair. "Greetings, my Prince." The Saiyan said, as he bowed lightly to Vegeta. "It grieves me to inform you of your fathers demise." Vegeta quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean? My father was only about a hundred and thirty years old, he should have lived for about another hundred years!" he snorted. "Yes, my Prince, I know. But it seems that after a rather exhausting sparring session with General Nappa, he was weakened, and walked to a regeneration tank, when rebels suddenly attacked him. Because of his weakened state they could overpower him easily and killed him without any trouble. Now Vegetasei has no ruler. You must come back and take your father's place as a king, and destroy the rebels. You can easily choose a new mate amongst the Elite Class Saiyans, and get rid of the alien woman you've had for so far." The man said. Vegeta growled. "I will _not_ 'get rid of' my mate!!" The Saiyan bowed his head. "Of course my Prince. But Vegetasei needs you. You have to take your place on the throne." He said, now a little softer, but still in a demanding tone of voice. Vegeta was just standing there in the utmost confusion. He had to go to Vegetasei to become king. It was what he was born to do. But, why did that seem so hard to him? The other Saiyan just stood there, waiting 'till Vegeta would say something. "Well, soldier…" he began, but was awoken by Bulma's scream. 

He comforted her, and listened to her story. It was definitely sure that they both were no ordinary dreams. They were real. And he now had an inner struggle. It was his duty to go to Vegetasei to claim the throne. But, it was clear that his mate would not be accepted there. But hey, who cares about acceptance! I'm a Super Saiyan. He surely would have the power to protect his own mate! It was no choice for the Saiyans. They would have to accept her, for he was their Prince… no, their KING. Vegeta had made up his mind. He waited until Bulma came out of the shower, and went to her. "Woman, I just had message that my father has died. We will leave for Vegetasei now, so that I can take his place." Bulma gasped. "Oh no! Nononononono! Please Vegeta! I'm scared! They'll take your memories away! You'll forget me! Please don't go!" she begged. "It will be okay. I will never just forget you! You're my mate! But I have to become king! It is my duty to my people!" he said fiercely, standing tall and proud. Bulma looked deep into his eyes and beyond, where she read all the love he held for her. She sighed, and kissed him. "Okay, do what you have to do." she whispered. He kissed her head and smiled at her. He then went to change the ship's course to Vegetasei, while Bulma went to their room to change. 

***

"Well," Bulma said happily, two weeks later, while cleaning her hands with a towel, "this should be it. It should work just fine from now on. My! Am I a genius or what!" Vegeta said nothing. They had been slowed down with at least three days, because of the malfunction in the boardcomputer. He sighed, but then smirked "Sometimes it sure is handy to have you for a mate. Suddenly I remember why I mated with you in the first place. You're really useful." Bulma ran up to him and hugged him, while tracing his eyebrows with her finger. "I think I'll take that as a complement, even though I have forgotten why I married you. Now, let me see…" Bulma acted like she was in deep thought, "It definitely wasn't because of your pleasant personality, or because of your kindness, or because of your happy moods, or because of your guilt when killing people, or…" Vegeta silenced her "Okay, okay woman, I get the point! I've learned my lesson not to say that anymore." He grinned, and hugged her too. 

But all of the sudden he seemed to become stiff. He dropped Bulma and closed his eyes. He growled loudly and fell to the ground where he lost consciousness. 

Bulma shrieked in shock. "Oh no! Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you okay?" she yelled while desperately trying to wake him up. When it appeared that this would not work, she tried to lift him, to get him to bed. But of course, Vegeta was way to heavy for her. So she just got a wet towel, and put that on his forehead, and sat next beside him, carefully keeping the towel cold, waiting until he would wake up. 

When he finally did, it was already deep in the night. As soon as Bulma noticed Vegeta stir, she immediately ran to him to help him up. But he slapped her helping hand away. "Where are we going?" he asked, in a low, harsh voice, which she hadn't heard him use in years. "Why Vegeta! Have you already forgotten? We're on our way to Vegetasei, for you to become king since your father died." She said, not quite comprehending what had happened. Was he suffering amnesia or something? Vegeta then turned around, and Bulma screamed harder than she thought she could. He… it was true what the man in her dream had said. His eyes were just as they had been before they had fallen in love. Cold, deadly, scary. He had forgotten about her. "Ve-vegeta?" she whispered, looking at him questioningly, hoping for a response that would show he still knew her. "What is it?" he sneered. "Do you still miss your mate? It has already been a day since I killed him, so you must surely have gotten over him by now! Start getting used to your new life, as my servant." He snorted. "Oh, and one more thing," he took her arm and twisted it until it snapped. Bulma cried out in agony. "You will call me Prince Vegeta. But I have already told you that haven't I?" Bulma screamed in pain as he hit her broken arm, and she started babying it. "HAVEN'T I?" Vegeta roared loudly, while lifting her chin with his finger. "Speak up!!!" Bulma sniffed. "Yes, my Lord" she said softly, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Very good." Vegeta smirked. "Now, go heal yourself, and then come back here!" Bulma ran off to the surgery, blinded by tears, while she put a special healing liquid on her arm, and than wrapped it up in bandages. "Oh no. I should have known it; it was that creepy man! He has… turned Vegeta back into the monster he used to be." Bulma sobbed, and was dead scared to go back to Vegeta, so she just stayed in the surgery, sitting on the ground, crying herself to sleep.

***

She was woken up harshly, by Vegeta kicking her side. "How dare you disobey me! I told you to come back right away, you worthless slut!" he growled. 

Bulma whimpered in pain, and slowly got up. "Forgive me, my Prince." She said, when she stood before him again, looking as humble as she possibly could. Vegeta seemed to find that enough for the moment. He ripped the bandages of Bulma's healed arm, and dragged her with him back to what used to be _their _room. 

He got on top of the bed, and pulled of his boots. Bulma turned away at the revolting smell of his feet. Yuck! Somebody needs a bath! she thought, slightly relieved that he couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. "Get up here and wash and massage my feet!" he ordered Bulma, who came up to him, carefully trying not to look too disgusted, as she took a small foot bath out of one of the closets, and started to fill it with water. When it was done she put some bathing oil in it and started washing Vegeta's feet. Well, this ain't too bad Bulma thought, as she proceeded to wash his feet. I remember I used to do this all the time, he loved it when I massaged his feet. She sighed But, our bond is gone, broken. It hurts not to have him in my head anymore. It hurts like Hell. 

Vegeta relaxed and leaned back. The woman was very skilled, he really had felt a little less tense, and that was all gone now. But, he did have kind of a problem. He didn't know what it meant, but ever since he woke up after his passing out period, he felt strangely… bothered, like… like something was missing… it was a really weird feeling. Vegeta couldn't quite put his finger on it. But it was… queer. Like some connection was… broken or something… Oh well, it was just a feeling. Nothing was wrong. He was perfectly fine. The strongest warrior in the universe, a Super Saiyan who had just killed Freeza, had no worries at all. 

***


	2. Arrival at Vegetasei

Breaking Through ****

Breaking Through

Arrival at Vegetasei

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?

A/N: Oh, it's time for my notes. Well, here I go: I think that everyone who hasn't read 'Where are you?' yet, should do that before continuing, cause this is the sequel, and I think it will get rather confusing if ya don't know what happened before. Well, to get you back into the story, here is the last sentence of the previous chapter, a thought that flashed through Vegeta's mind: 

'The strongest warrior in the universe, a Super Saiyan who had just killed Freeza, had no worries at all.' Now, on with the story…

At this thought Vegeta shot up. Where did that come from? How could he have killed Freeza, and be a Super Saiyan, when he had seen Freeza alive just yesterday and he hadn't been on the base since? And yes, he had trained all his life to become a Super Saiyan, but he hadn't attained that Legendary level yet… had he? He then looked inside himself, at his powerlevel, and gasped in shock. How could he have gotten so strong in this short amount of time? He abruptly stood up and threw Bulma away from him. She was smacked against the wall. He stood up and looked around. This wasn't his ship! He then furiously looked down at the woman, who sat against the wall, rubbing her back. "What is going on in here? What happened to my ship? How come you look so much different from yesterday!" he shouted at her. She looked up at him, but said nothing. Simply because she knew that if she did, he wouldn't believe her. "WELL? Answer me!" he yelled. Bulma still stayed silent. 

But then, all of the sudden a voice sounded in his head. He remembered this voice, it was the voice of the Saiyan that had come to him in his dream yesterday. The man who had told him that he should go back to Vegetasei to take the throne, and that he should fight the rebels. The dream had gone on after that message… something about a mate or so… but he couldn't remember that clearly. Vegeta remembered this dream, and therefor recognized the voice. _You are right, my Prince'_ it sounded in his head, _'it is true, something has changed. You are not on your own ship, but on a ship that has been manufactured by the servant girl you have with you, Bulma Briefs. She has been a good servant these past nine years, so you have kept her.' _Vegeta snarled at this. "What the fuck do you mean? Nine years??" he cursed. _'Yes, my Prince. It has been nine years since you first came to Earth. You have traveled a lot, gone Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. But, something has gone wrong with the dimensions. You have been transported back in time, where you have been for a week or so, and then I have been able to get you back here. I was very glad that it worked, but apparently something has gone wrong. You have lost your memories from the past nine years. At least, I thought so, but it seems that you do remember parts of it, like that you have transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, and defeated Freeza. If you wish it, my Prince, I can try to give you back some of your memories, but I don't think that I will succeed in bringing back everything…' _"Do it!" Vegeta commanded. _'As you wish…' _the voice said, and memories began flooding into Vegeta's head. But the evil Saiyan had also twisted some of them, he had added Bulma to the memories, but only as a faithfull servant, and left out all the memories that had her in as a mate. _'This is all I could do, my Lord. I hope all is a bit clearer now…' _and then, the voice left. 

Vegeta sat silent in meditation, going through all the memories that he had just re-attained. He almost laughed in joy, as he suddenly saw how he had destroyed Freeza, in Super Saiyan form! But he was also a little disturbed, because he was seemingly unable to find out what had caused him to transform. He only remembered, that he had been enormously mad at Freeza. But hadn't he been that all his life? Hadn't he cursed Freeza, and almost burst with fury, everytime he had been hurt, molested, and mocked by that horrible monster? What could have made him _that _mad? How could it be possible that he had become even more furious than ever before? He sighed. He would probably never know. The Saiyan had said that this was all he could do to restore his memories. Oh well, at least he remembered the mayor part of the past nine years. He then looked on. Indeed, the Saiyan had been right. The woman had been nothing but a faithful servant all those years. But then, how come that she still forgot to call him Prince, or Lord Vegeta? It was a really strange feeling to have memories with holes. And that odd feeling, that some part of his mind, some link or something was missing was still there… 

But Vegeta got up and quickly dismissed the thoughts. Let's see how far it is from here, wherever I am right now, to Vegetasei.

In the meantime, Bulma had gotten up, and left the room, as soon as appeared that Vegeta was meditating, and quickly gone to the main computer. She logged in and opened her newly started project. It was an invention she had just started. She was hoping to make a sort of shield that would make ki undetectable for all sensors, either scouters, or natural senses. She got her laptop out of a capsule, and linked it to the computer. She then proceeded to send all of her projects from the computer onto the laptop. When she was done, she put passwords on all her files, and put them in a hiding mode. She knew that Vegeta was pretty smart, but no way that he would be able to find these files when he didn't know they existed. She kinda smiled when she thought of the last time she had asked Vegeta to find her a file on the computer. 

She had deliberately hidden the file, making sure that you could only open it when you'd go through tons of links, each time choosing the right one. She wanted to see how long it would take him to find it. When she came back after about two hours, she had found that Vegeta was gone, and all that was left of the computer were smoking remains. "Temper, temper" she had laughed, when she had found him in the gravity room, training like mad. 

Bulma's smile quickly vanished when she heard Vegeta coming. She logged out of the computer and quickly put the laptop back into the capsule that she hid in her pocket. "Humph. What are you doing here? I didn't give you permission to come in here now did I?" he snorted. Bulma bowed her head. "No. I'm sorry, my Prince." She said. Vegeta then sat down behind the computer, and tried to log in, but failed miserably. He tried for ten more minutes, and Bulma was almost rolling on the floor in laughter. This was almost exactly as five years ago. But she had to keep it inside. She shouldn't show as much as a smile, or he would break both her arms and her legs. So she just stood there, calmly, humble, and on the inside laughing like mad. Come on, honey, after living nine years with me you should be able to log in on my computer. she thought, smiling. 

But Vegeta failed. Finally, after ten more minutes. He turned around to face her. "I remember that this is your creation, so you should be able to work with this thing. Show me how to use it right now." He carefully traced her face for any signs of mockery, but she showed nothing. "Yes, my Prince." She walked over to the computer, and stood in front of him. He stared at her cute butt for a moment, and then smirked. He pulled her onto his lap, and chuckled when she gasped in shock. He was amazed at how right it felt to have her so close. He actually shouldn't be so… intimate with a slave, but hey, he was the Prince! He could do anything he wanted. 

Bulma was a little shocked when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap, but then relaxed. This felt good. He used to take her onto his lap all the time. When they went somewhere together, she didn't even get to sit on a chair; he wouldn't let her. But she quickly returned at the matter at hand. She opened the login window, and entered the password, with Vegeta looking over her shoulder. "The password was 'Vegeta' wasn't it?" he asked. She simply nodded and went on. "My Lord, what did you want to know again?" she spoke. "I want to know how long it will take us to reach Vegetasei." She opened several windows, and then was in the navigation program. She went to a search-option, and entered 'time of arrival' in the search window. In two seconds the answer was on the screen, and was spoken through the loudspeakers at the same moment. The screen showed: "Time of arrival at Vegetasei: 27th of July, 09:00 a.m.' the voice said. _"Hey Bulma! We will arrive at Vegetasei on the 27th of July, at nine o'clock in the morning, standard time. Bye honey!" _"This is it, my Prince, this means that we will be there in a week." Bulma said, unnecessarily, but wanting to break the silence. "What is this for a STUPID sound program. Change it right now!!" he snarled. "I am sorry, my Prince. I will log in on your ID." she said, logged out, and logged in on his ID. She did the same she did before, and this time the computer gave the same data, but the voice now spoke a little different, although it was almost the same. _"Well, Vegeta, well will arrive at Vegetasei on July the 27th, at nine a.m., standard time. And remember: Bulma lo…" _At this, Bulma had quickly turned off the sound, and began changing and typing things like mad. She quickly changed the sound program into the more formal mode, and had just pressed the 'apply' button, when Vegeta threw her off of the computer. "What was that all about, woman!" he growled, and then chuckled. Bulma looked scared, but on the inside wiped the sweat off her forehead. Wow, if the computer had finished that sentence, the 'remember Bulma loves you'-sentence, I would have been toast! "Why did you turn off the program all of the sudden? It sounded like it wasn't finished yet!" he continued, dangerously calm, while he walked towards her. "Well?" he smirked, and stepped onto her left had, crushing it with his weight. He then bowed over her to torture her some more when a vision crossed his mind. It was suddenly him in the woman's position, and Freeza in his position. It was exactly the same. Freeza had been punishing him for forgetting to bow for him. As soon as his sight had returned, he backed away from Bulma. "Leave." He said. And she got up and ran to the surgery, to repair her broken hand, choking in her tears of pain. 

Vegeta frowned. He was acting exactly in the same manner to this woman, as Freeza had acted to him. She had been his faithful servant for nine years. Did she really deserve this? Should she go through the same horrors as he had gone through those twenty years in Freeza's service? Was he as much as a bastard as the monster that had haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember? He couldn't be. He should be respected, and feared by everyone, but he wouldn't let his imago be based upon horrible tortures. He would not let anyone compare him to Freeza. Freeza was over, and Vegeta was different. Vegeta was to be feared, and looked up to, but not to be disgusted. He would not torture the woman again. Sure, he would hurt her, and make her fear him, but he would never, ever be like Freeza. 

Bulma sighed, as the healing liquid had done it's work and the throbbing pain in her hand had disappeared. How long will he go on like this? I know that there won't be any permanent damage done, but it really is painful. Both physically and mentally. On that day on Mayoshi-sei, he swore to never hurt me, and always keep me from harm. And even though he can't help it, because that horrible Saiyan made him loose his memory, it still is painful to have someone you love hurt you… Well, at least I saved my projects from him, and I'm sure that with my geniality, I will be able to find a way to restore his memory. And with renewed power, Bulma got up, and went back inside. 

The whole week went pretty normal. At least, if you can say that life with Vegeta can ever be normal. Especially with this new, uncaring Vegeta. He just treated Bulma as a servant, the way he 'remembered' treating her before. Bulma all took it quite well, and was happy to find out that Vegeta had stopped his pointless torturing. Sure, he would hit her if she did something wrong, but the way he did it was different. Before he would torture her slowly, and smirking, but now he just hit her in anger, and then left her alone. Vegeta only was confused sometimes, when he felt a flash of caring, and want to protect strike through him when he looked at Bulma. He didn't quite understand that. Maybe he had had her for too long, and should get rid of her. He once tried to. He went to her in her sleep, and lifted his hand, with a glowing ki-ball in it, just strong enough to kill her. But he found he couldn't. He just couldn't kill the woman. He cursed, but told himself that it was just because it was a shame to waste such a good worker. So he just kept Bulma alive. 

"My prince! Prince Vegeta! VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled, trying to wake Vegeta. At this last shout Vegeta jumped out of bed in fighting stance. "What?! What is it?" he shouted, and then, as he noticed that they weren't under attack, dropped his defense. "What did you wake me up for!!" he then screamed to Bulma, angry about this embarrassing scene. "I'm sorry, my Prince, but we have landed, and there are some really scary Saiyans outside, threatening to blow the ship up!" she said, still shuddering with the memory of the men. "How dare they!" Vegeta growled, while quickly putting on some armor. He then went outside, while Bulma started to put her most necessary stuff in capsules. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW WE WILL…" one of the three Saiyans started to yell, and then saw Vegeta come out and quickly dropped to the ground. "My Prince! I'm sorry! We did not know this was your ship!" he stammered, face reddening, and keeping his fingers crossed, hoping not to be killed. "How dare you threaten your Prince!" Vegeta roared, and blasted the man. The other two, that had also dropped to the ground weren't upset with the death of the other man, they were just happy that it hadn't been them yelling this time. Vegeta glared at them, and crossed his arms, looking as the most powerful, and dangerous man in the universe, which he was. "You may stand up, and go to the palace to announce my arrival. I want everything to be perfect, and the ceremony ready to begin when I come." The two men nodded and quickly flew off. Vegeta went back into the ship to fetch Bulma. He found her in her room, almost finished dressing. Bulma blushed a little, but didn't dare ask him to turn around, because she was sure he would hit her then. So she just ignored his stare, and finished undressing, and put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop. "Even though you are a mere slave, you should at least wear a dress or something." Vegeta's voice sounded. "Yes, my Prince." Bulma sighed, and undressed again. She then took out a cute little red dress, and smiled when she saw that it was the exact same dress that she had worn on that first night of her and Vegeta's acting period. She looked at Vegeta, lifting the dress, and he nodded approvingly. She then put it on, and was amazed that it still fit. I guess I didn't put on that much weight in those nine years! she thought happily. She looked into the mirror at herself. Oh! I look wonderful! she cheered. She then carefully looked in the mirror at Vegeta and snickered. He was looking at her with wide eyes, just as she knew he had been looking everytime he saw her undress, and thought she wasn't looking. She then put on some light makeup, took a black backpack, in which she had stuffed all her capsules, and turned around to go with Vegeta. He grunted. "Took you long enough." But he didn't go on about it. He just walked out, and looked at the sky. Next problem. I don't want to carry her. It's not like she's my mate or something, and I'm sure she can't fly on her own. Bulma noticed this, and quickly took out a capsule that contained an aircraft. She motioned for Vegeta to get in. He frowned a little, about going into this puny human aircraft, but dismissed his uneasiness and got in. Bulma got behind the controls, started it, and flew off. "The palace is the other way." Vegeta snorted, seeing that she just flew around, unwilling to ask him the way. "I'm sorry." Bulma said, and turned the ship around. 

When they arrived at the palace, she was amazed. She almost crashed the aircraft, because she was looking in awe at the building. WOW!! It's amazing! I never knew Vegeta had lived this beautifully! The palace was huge! It was really high. It reached into the clouds, and everywhere you looked there were towers, and balconies, and high windows. And around it were beautiful gardens. About the whole planet was red, dry and nothing would grow. But this garden was enormous and beautiful. Everywhere there were trees, and flowers, and ponds, and creeks. Some parts were with trees, a little like a forest, and other parts were more fields, with grass and all sorts of flowers. Birds were everywhere, and the whole place was just beautiful. When she had landed the aircraft and got out she could also smell it. She could smell the just mowed grass, and the forest, which she had always thought a great perfume, it was the smell of nature. She could also smell the flowers, thousands and thousands of them. They smelled in a very sweet, but also fresh way. To be short: Bulma loved the place. 

Vegeta just walked to the doors, oblivious to the beauty around him. He had always thought the gardens boring and useless. He would rather go train. Bulma walked after him, very slowly, taking in every essence of the palace and nature. When she finally looked up, she saw received a very angry glare from Vegeta, and hurried to the entrance. "Don't keep me waiting like that again!" he snarled. Bulma nodded and quietly followed him. 

When they came in, about fifteen Saiyans, both male and female rushed towards him. They dropped to the ground in respect and fear. Vegeta nodded, and they got back up. A tall, and very handsome Saiyan man with short cut hair, who was slightly better dressed than the others spoke to Vegeta. "We are all very glad that you have returned, my Prince. We have already prepared the throne room for the ceremony, but, as you can probably remember, you have to be bathed and have twelve hours of isolation before you can be crowned king." 

"Of course I know that!" Vegeta grunted, looking angry, but not as angry as usual. Every time he looked at this man, his face softened a bit. Bulma wondered who this man was to Vegeta. "Sorry, my Prince. Then, if you will allow me, I will have these women bathe you, and dress you, and prepare you for the isolation period." Vegeta nodded again. The women walked over to him, and followed him when he walked off to his royal chambers. He then remembered something. "I want my slave to be treated well. I want her to be bathed, dressed and given a room inside my own." He didn't exactly know why he wanted to have the woman near, but thought that it was probably since he was used to it, all these years. Cambras, which was the Saiyans name, bowed and replied that he would look after that. He then leaded Bulma away, to Vegeta's quarters, which were about half of the enormous palace, where he ordered her to put down her bag. He showed her the room, and then took her away again, to a women-bathing room, where he called for some servants to bathe her. He then left her alone.

Bulma waited, and after about two minutes, the women came in. They were all aliens (the Saiyans would never let an alien servant be bathed by Saiyans, that was only for the Royal family), and very beautiful. They walked in, and smiled at Bulma. Bulma flashed a smile back, but it was a nervous one. She had never been bathed before, and was a little embarrassed about taking a bath with other women, even though they were only there to wash her. The women undressed, until they were only in some sort of weird, see-through swimsuits, and then undressed Bulma, who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. They got into the enormous bath, and washed Bulma. When they were done, Bulma almost jumped out of the bath. The woman got out too, and dried her off, with some huge white fluffy towels. That was about the only part Bulma liked about the whole bath-thingy. Those towels were heaven. They then left, to return a minute later with a really pretty silver colored dress. They put it onto her, and it fitted perfectly. It was actually quite simple (let's not forget she was only a servant). It was about to her knees, and held up with two spaghetti bands, that crossed over her back. She also got silver earrings, and a silver necklace. And finally they put a silver band around her ankle, marked with the royal mark of Vegetasei. She thought that that probably said that she belonged to Vegeta or something. She was then brought back to her room, which she was very happy for, because she desperately needed some rest. She took off the dress and lied down on the large, green bed. It was soft… soft enough for Bulma to fall asleep immediately.

***

So far for Chapter two. I hope you all like it. Next part will be on Vegeta's isolation, and the coronation and… just wait and see. Aishiteru! – Marlyne.


	3. The coronation

Breaking Through ****

Breaking Through

The Coronation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?

A/N: Well, I think all of you who looked at the reviews noticed that really, really long story. Before ya'll start asking me what that's about: That was a joke-flamer of my lil' sis and my lil' bro. It was written in Dutch, which is my home language. But, don't worry, I love them very much. (But as soon as my sis writes a fic, she can expect an equally long joke-flamer in her mailbox! HAHAHA!!) Okay, sorry to bother you all with my blabla's. I hope ya don't mind. Enjoy the new chap! Love – Marlyne.

Vegeta was bathed in the same manner as Bulma, and afterwards led to his room. He sat down on his bed to meditate. He meditated for eight hours straight, before he opened his eyes, and walked over to the table. Dinner had already been set before his isolation started, because, well, otherwise it wouldn't be isolation anymore now would it? He sat down and ate all the food on the HUGE table in less than fifteen minutes. After he was done, he closed his eyes and felt around. It was good to be home again. He could feel all the high ki's of the Saiyans all around him on the planet. When he was bathed, the Saiyan women had carefully asked him if it was true that he had become the Legendary Super Saiyan. They believed without a doubt that he had killed Freeza, but even though he was born to be the next Legendary, they could hardly believe that it was really true, that this man had attained a level never seen in thousands of years. But Vegeta had not told them anything. He had neither confirmed nor denied the rumors. He was saving a show of his transformation for the coronation. 

Vegeta then stretched his senses some more. He could also feel the tiny speck of ki of his woman-servant. She was sleeping, and that only next door! He had to bring up all his self-control to restrain himself from going in there and look at her. Just look at her sleeping. He had found that very relaxing, even though he didn't know why. But he didn't go in. He wasn't allowed to break the twelve hours isolation. He only had to wait three more hours. So Vegeta sat on his bed, closed his eyes and meditated again. 

When Bulma woke up she found herself more relaxed than she had been the last three weeks. These beds really were great! A small knock on the door was heard, and she went to open it. Two alien women, others than the day before, came walking in, and set the table with breakfast. Bulma smiled at them and started eating. When she was done she took a shower and slipped into the dress again. She put on all the jewels, except for the ankle band, which was still on, since she wasn't able to take that one off. It was a painful* reminder that she was still a mere servant, and even though slaves served her, she wasn't a free person anymore. A single tear rolled down Bulma's cheek. Oh, how much did she want Vegeta to hold her tight right now! But he wouldn't because he had… forgotten. She made a fist to the air, as a flare of hatred towards the man that had done this to them flashed through her. "Well, you asshole," she whispered, addressing the dead Saiyan with all the hate she could feel, "You just wait and see. I WILL get my Vegeta back!!" 

Vegeta grumbled in annoyance of all the hands plucking at him. Five women were dressing him up in the royal ceremony armor, that consisted of a black, spandex bodysuit, red and gold armor, and a enormous flowing, cape, that was as red as blood. Together, it all looked really impressive. But Vegeta paid no need to these clothing stuff, he was just annoyed with all the fuss about him. Why couldn't he just walk in like this, wear the crown, and say: 'I am now king of Vegetasei, bow to me!' just like that? But, he told himself, Just one more hour, and all these fools will know what true power is about! And they will be respectful, fearful, and admiring towards me!! 

When Bulma walked into the throne room, pulled along by Cambras, she gasped in surprise. Firstly because it was like a room grabbed out of a storybook. It was huge and beautiful, and very impressive. Secondly because she could hardly believe how many Saiyans were stuffed in there. It was hard to guess how many there were. She guessed about five hundred thousand, but it could have been more, or… Bulma never had been very good at guessing quantities. But she wasn't allowed to stand and guess, for she was still being pulled along by Cambras. Finally, they arrived in a part where all servants sat, at least, the alien servants. Bulma didn't quite know why, but in important ceremonies, the aliens weren't allowed to sit with the Saiyans. He put her there and was ready to walk away when she got the courage to pull his arm. "What?" he asked. "I was just wondering, why can't aliens sit with Saiyans? I'm a little scared that I'm never gonna come out here in one piece, and you're the only person I sorta know." He frowned at this question. Whichever way it was turned, it still was a question for help, and Saiyans naturally didn't feel comfortable with that. "It is a rule because Saiyans are so much stronger than aliens, that in their excitement, the aliens could easily be crushed. But," his face softened a bit, "if you really want me to, I guess I could stay to help you find your way around." Bulma smiled up at him thankfully. Cambras smirked. He would never admit it, but in the past day, even though he had spoke to her only twice, he had sort of taken a liking for her. This tiny, frail looking woman, who on the other hand had the guts to speak up at him, interested him. So he just grunted, the Saiyan way of answering nicely. 

Suddenly horns sounded, and the enormous, thirty feet tall doors opened slowly. Immediately the entire hall was silent. Bulma was amazed at how greatly disciplined these Saiyans were. They were raw, rude and evil, but had in their harts the utmost fear and respect for the royal house of Vegetasei. She tried to turn around to look what was taking Vegeta so long, but was harshly pulled straight by Cambras. She took this as a warning to keep on looking straight forward, as, she now noticed, all the people in the Throne room did. So she just waited, and waited and waited, and finally, very slowly, Vegeta came walking by. No guards, no nothing, just Vegeta, in his royal armor, looking like a god. Bulma ever so slightly sighed at the sight of her husband. Man! Does he look dreamy! If it weren't for all the people I would be all over him! And… Bulma thought this with a little pride, he is mine! HAHA! Even though he might have lost his memory, he still has bitten me, and formally, in front of all the people of Mayoshi-sei, declared me his mate. So HE IS MINE! 

Vegeta slowly walked past all his subjects, servants, and slaves. He was fully aware at how fantastic he looked. He smirked, because he knew that no one in this room, no one on the planet, hell, even no one in the entire universe could even dream to attain the power he had. He truly was a god. At least, except for the immortality. But, Saiyans lived so long that he was sure that he was near immortal. Because: What other creature in this universe could dream about living, fighting, and being the strongest in the universe for over three hundred years? 

At this time he had reached the throne. He turned around to face the hall, where the mass of people stood. A Saiyan came walking in. Vegeta's heart leapt when he saw who it was. He had surely thought him dead! Wasn't it true that he had been killed at the purge of Gohija-sei? Well, apparently it wasn't. Burenko, the man who had always been there for Vegeta since his youth, just like Cambras, was standing in front of Vegeta, smiling up at him in silent respect. Vegeta just kept standing straight, arms crossed over his chest, looking in his normal manner. Disturbed. But Burenko had known him long enough to know that Vegeta was happy to see him. "My Prince, I have been given the enormous honor of crowning thy King of Vegetasei. May I ask you to speak the Oath of Kings." Vegeta nodded lightly at him, and kneeled on one knee in front of his people. 

Bulma watched with interest as Vegeta kneeled down in front of the people in the room, and as he started to speak in Saiyago, slowly, as if wanting to taste every word. To Bulma it sounded like a soft growling song, and even though she couldn't understand a word of it, she could feel what the words did to the people in the hall. They were all silent, and stared at Vegeta with the utmost respect. Bulma was smashed with the very essence of infinite loyalty that was all over this room, all over the crowd. She had never known that Vegeta had had such a life, living with people who respected him, were infinitely loyal to him, worshipped him. When on earth, he was treated as just another man, nothing important, here on Vegetasei, every single being worshipped him as a god. It was almost too much for Bulma to comprehend.

"… and hereby I vow, under the eyes of the eternal gods, that I will be a King worthy of the royal name of Vegetasei. I will be a harsh King. But there will be justice. I swear to keep the name Vegeta high. You, my subjects, will bow to me, and obey me in everything. Only with loyal subjects, a King of Vegetasei can truly be King. I am your King, Vegeta. The seventeenth in my line, and I am the Legendary." And with this, Vegeta stood up and powered up into Super Saiyan, letting his hair turn gold and his eyes turn aquamarine. He stood there in silence, proudly erected, drinking in the absolute admiration of his people. Bulma knew that stare. He was as smug as can be. But all the Saiyans just stood there, staring at Vegeta, mouths open, eyes wide, gasping in surprise. About twenty seconds of absolute silence later suddenly, out of the middle of the hall an ancient song began. Slowly, all the Saiyans joined in the chorus that rolled through the crowd. Vegeta recognized the song. It had been exactly seventeen generations ago that these words had been sung. It was an ancient chorus in which tribute was paid to the first Super Saiyan. To the Legendary King of Vegetasei. And now, nearly three thousand years later, these words were sung to him. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan. He was the most powerful being in the universe. 

When the song was over, Vegeta knelt down again, but remained in Super Saiyan modus. Burenko slowly walked over to him, holding the crown and a medal on a pendant in his hands. He stopped in front of Vegeta. First he lifted the pendant, held it high for a moment, then hung it across Vegeta's neck. It was a really heavy royal mark, which had only been worn by the sixteen Vegeta's, his father, his grandfather, and all his ancestors. Burenko then lifted the crown, and carefully, and slowly placed it upon Vegeta's head. "Hereby, I crown thy, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei to our seventeenth King. May the gods be with you." He then stepped aside, as Vegeta stood up, sent a deathly glare across the room, and slowly walked out of the throne room. 

It was silent for a few moments after the new King had left. But then the hall was suddenly filled with words. Everyone was commenting on how amazing it was, and how honored they were to be able to live under the rule of the Legendary. Cambras took Bulma by the arm, and carefully led her away. As soon as they were out of the throne room, Bulma started talking. "What did he say? What was the song about? All I could make out was the word 'vow', and didn't understand a word of the rest." But Cambras just stared into the nothingness. "The Legendary…" he then snapped out of it and turned to Bulma. "You knew he had attained that level didn't you?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was. "Yeah," was all Bulma answered, a little upset that she obviously wouldn't be getting her answers. Cambras then shook his head in disbelief, and started walking again, taking Bulma back to her room. 

When she had said her good-byes to Cambras, Bulma turned around and entered her room. She found that the door connecting Vegeta's bedroom with hers was open. Knowing that this wasn't a coincidence she walked into Vegeta's bedroom. 

Vegeta sat at his desk, looking at some letters that he had gotten from all over the planet. They were about the rebels, all of the information that had been gathered about them had been sent to the Palace. He now sat bowed over these letters, still in his royal armor, though he had taken the crown off. He frowned as he looked at the little information there was. It was said that the rebels never were seen, or sensed. They seemed to have made some shields to hide their ki. It was assumed that their headquarter was on Loshijka. That was an island on the southwestern half of the planet. The part most frustrating was that no one saw a pattern in the attacks, no one knew what the rebels wanted to attain, how, and why. Vegeta knitted his eyebrows. It was clear that he wouldn't get any wiser if he didn't go there himself. He would do that tomorrow. Right now, he was tired. He went through all the events of the past day in his mind. The adoration of his subjects had really done him well. He would be a good King. He was sure of that. And then, he thought of Burenko. He had really been pleasantly surprised that his old tutor and friend was still alive. He needed to know how he had survived that fight on Gohija-sei. He would have breakfast with him tomorrow. 

Then, Vegeta suddenly heard a noise. His slave had come back. He had deliberately left the door that connected their rooms open. He didn't quite know why. He only had the feeling that he was sort of attracted to this woman. He had tried to shake it off, but it hadn't worked. How he had lived with her for nine years, without as much as touching her (come on, you know what I mean) was beyond his comprehension. But at this moment he wanted her badly. He needed to have her. 

Exactly that moment, Bulma hesitantly walked in. "My Lord?" she asked, not knowing for sure if going in had been such a good idea. Come on, after having him for a husband for the past nine years, you should at least know him well enough to know this! But… this isn't the same Vegeta I've been married to for all these years. And besides, Vegeta would certainly act differently to his mate than to his slave. Bulma just wasn't sure. "What is it?" he snorted. Good question! What am I gonna see to this one? Nice action Bulma! Bulma thought to herself at this. "I… I… nothing, I was just wondering if you were needing any more of my services." Hey Baby! Good thinking!! She thought to herself, relieved that this genial answer had come up. She expected him to say no, send her away and go to sleep, but was in for a surprise. "Actually I am." He said, not knowing what to do. He could've just taken her, but for some reason he didn't. "I want you to fetch me a drink. Anything with a lot of alcohol will do." Bulma nodded and fetched it. When she came back she walked over to Vegeta and poured it a glass. She put it down on the table next to his bed, when he suddenly stood up, so abruptly that they were nose to nose. Bulma gasped and held her breath. Then, Vegeta put his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was a long, warm passionate kiss. When it was over they just kept standing there. "Vegeta…" Bulma breathed against his lips, and for once, Vegeta didn't hit her, but just stared. After a moment, he just as abruptly sat back down on the bed, grabbed his glass and took a sip. "You may go." he said. And Bulma bowed and walked into her own room, where she carefully closed the doors. She then dropped onto her bed. Wow, I really missed that! His kiss was heaven. I hope he does it again… Haha! I can hardly believe myself, me, a mother with a nine year old child dreaming about her husband to kiss her, and being in cloud nine when he does. I bet there is no other married woman in the world who has been married happily for nine years, when suddenly, because of an evil dead man, she is reduced to his slave! Haha! This is kinda funny. Maybe I can seduce him again! Just like the old days… A memory came back to her. Hey! Isn't that what this entire trip was all about from the start? 

__

"Yeah," Vegeta sighed. "Those were the days!" Bulma leaned back against him. "When I look at all these memories, I can't believe how I ever came to trust you! You're goddamned scary! Where'd you pick that up?"

"It's a natural talent I guess." Vegeta smirked. "What do you say if we go back to those old days. Now, we're still young! You're only 28! Still a little girl!" Bulma sighed again. "You're forgetting one little thing. We have a nine year old son now." Vegeta grunted. "We can just leave him with Kakarrot and his mate for a year or so." Bulma smiled to herself. "Wow, I never thought you would allow your son to be 'polluted' by 'Kakarrot'!" 

"I'm not. When we get back, I'll give him a training worthy of a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta stated proudly. "Well, what do ya say?" Bulma didn't doubt for long. Actually, she didn't doubt at all. "Of course my King! Let's make the universe dangerous."****

Well, Vegeta, neither of us knew that 'back to the old days' would happen so literally! Bulma smiled. She was confidant that whatever it would take, she _would _get Vegeta back. No matter what. She then undressed, stepped into bed and immediately fell asleep. Dreaming of her Prince, cause even though he was a King now, Vegeta would always be her Prince.

***

*mentally painful, it's not like its cutting off her blood or something.

And, how did y'all like this part? Better than the last? Worse? Any tips?

Next part will be about the rebels, and Vegeta finding out just who he needs to locate them. Everyone who still hasn't read 'Where are You?' yet, I strongly advise you to, cause the rebel thing will only make sense when you have read that. Oh, and if you're wondering about the sudden use of the word Saiyago instead of Saiyan (for the language), I read the word Saiyago in two fics, and thought it prettier than Saiyan. It is also easier to keep people and language apart. Well, that's about it, I love you all! – Marlyne.


	4. The Odd Surprise (NC-17)

Breaking Through  
  
An Odd Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?  
  
A/N Well, you must've all noticed that the Dutch flamers are increasing in number, cause my sweet, sweet sister, thought it was a good idea to ask all of her friends to flame me too. I just loooooove my sis! GRRRR!! ^_^  
  
When Vegeta woke up the next morning, he was slightly groggy. Ever since his passing out on the ship, he hadn't slept well. He did not remember any sleeping problems in the past nine years.   
On the contrary, he recalled having slept bad for all his life, but then, the past nine years he had slept fine, though he didn't know just why.   
But the past few weeks he hadn't slept that well anymore.   
He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he angrily slammed the door shut, he accidentally smashed his tail between the door. A white, hot flash of pain shot up his spine, and he nearly passed out. But he quickly regained posture and, cursing all the way, dressed in some random everyday armor.   
Vegeta then called for someone to go get Burenko. In ten minutes Burenko arrived and after a brief bow and a respectful greeting, sat down. Vegeta then went to call for someone to go get Bulma, but changed his mind and went to get her himself.   
Bulma lazily opened her eyes. "Oh, hi Vegeta!" she murmured, turned around, and promptly fell asleep again. He raised one eyebrow at her disrespect, and ignored the feeling inside him that said that he didn't mind her informal ways of addressing him. He shot a ki-blast in the bed, right next to her head. With a scream she shot up. "Finally, woman!" Vegeta grunted. "Come into my room and serve me breakfast in five minutes." He then turned around to leave. "WHAT!! DO YOU THINK I'M EVER GONNA MAKE IT DRESSING IN ONLY..." Bulma then realized her situation again. Though that isn't too hard to remember, when one is held against the wall by a furious Saiyan King. "I-I'm sorry, my King! It will not happen again. P-please don't hurt me!!" she begged, fear suddenly creeping into her eyes. Vegeta saw this and dropped her. He growled and walked out of the room. "Five minutes!" What the HELL is wrong with me!!! I should have blasted every other person who dared to do that!! Why didn't I even hurt her? There is definitely something wrong with me! Vegeta thought, as he shook his head in discomprehension.  
Bulma slowly got up, sighing in relief that, besides of a sore bottom, she was fine. She undressed, took a recordtime-shower, and quickly slid on a cute lightblue dress. She just went barefooted, cause no matter how hard she sought, she couldn't find matching shoes in her capsules. Besides, in this entire room there were no shoes. No where. So Bulma guessed that she was supposed to be barefooted. Well, who cared, the carpet here was as soft as she'd never thought it could be.   
While waiting for the woman to get back in, Vegeta examined Burenko. "So, tell me, my friend," he spoke, breaking the silence, "how come you are still alive? I was told that you had died on Gohija-sei. That information must've been false." Burenko nodded. "Yes, my King, the story is this. We went to a purge on Gohija-sei, and all of my crew were murdered. I, however, managed to hide, and steal a pod, in which I just barely escaped. I, after that, landed on a planet that seemed deserted, but was not. It was the planet of the Yardrat. They took me out of my pod, healed me, and then offered for me to stay with them until I was strong again. So I did, but after about a month, they started bothering me with offers to learn some weird psychic powers, but I refused. I did not want to be bothered by having idiotic powers. So I went back to Vegetasei. My entire crew had been killed save for me." Vegeta nodded. "And the information of your return must have missed me."   
At this moment Bulma came in. Wow! I understand what Cambras meant when he told me about his Majesty's newest slave! She looks really tasty! He is mad about not taking her for her personality! Well, if he won't, I will. Burenko, the sexistic asshole, thought. "That is a fine new slave you have got there Ou-sama." He said in a sweet voice to Vegeta. "Yes, she may be weak, but she has served me well the past nine years. I must say that I have taken a liking for her." Burenko nodded. Vegeta then looked up to Bulma. "Well, what are you waiting for? Serve us breakfast!" Bulma quickly bowed. "Yes, my Lord." And poured both of the men some orange juice. She looked around for eggs or toast or something, but to her surprise saw only bread, and piles of meat. Raw meat. Yuck! Do they eat meat all the time or something. These guys are like wild animals! Oh... look at what I just thought. That's exactly what they are! So Bulma picked up the plates, and placed them onto the table. They were almost too heavy to lift. And everytime when she was just done with putting a plate down, Vegeta or the other man would ask her for something else. The salt, the pepper, orange juice, alcohol, and so on. Well, nice job! She had to remember to kill the guy who had made Vegeta loose his memory, and therefor got her into this job. Oh... wait a sec, he was already dead... Shit! And so Bulma spent almost an hour, walking around, replacing dishes, pouring in drinks, playing slave. When they were almost done, Vegeta called for Bulma again. She came walking up to him, trying really hard to prevent the: "Do you wish anything, my King?" from sounding sarcastic. "No, it's nuthin' just that I thought that you would be hungry too." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded, slightly distrusting. Vegeta grabbed a piece of meat and handed it to her. "Excuse me, my Lord, but this meat is raw..." she whispered, almost scared for his reaction. But, to her surprise, Vegeta only glared at her, took the meat back, shot a tiny blast at it, and handed it back. The meat was now cooked. "Thank you..." she whispered, and eagerly started eating. Burenko looked at Vegeta, and then back to his plate. When, in the past this question was asked, he would either stuff the meat down her throat, or fry her instead of the meat. Strange...   
  
***  
Vegeta was walking on the dried out ground of the main street in the south of Loshijka. A Saiyan was walking next to him. The man was the tribe-leader of Loshijka. He was talking on and on and on about all the attacks that had been registered, that were surely committed by the rebels. "If only we could find out who their leader was, then we could also think of what his motives and goal are." Vegeta thought aloud. "Yes, my King, I suppose so." The man, named Goudapat said. Suddenly, the young King heard a sound. "But, if we are to find..." Goudapat went on, but was silenced by Vegeta. "HUSH!" he whispered. They listened intensely, and heard the sound again. It was a soft moaning. Vegeta carefully approached the sound, and looked behind the bushes where it came from.   
There, on the ground, holding on to a bush, trying to lift himself, a terrible beaten Saiyan lay. He looked up at Vegeta. "My... my... uhhhh." And he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Sergeant! Have this man taken to the surgery right now!" Vegeta ordered. Goudapat nodded silently, and ordered his men to take the body to a tank.   
  
After about two hours, the eyes of the man in the regeneration tank fluttered open. The King nodded and the tank was drained, and the man given some new armor. As soon as he was dressed he turned to the Prince. "My Prince." He said. Vegeta snarled. "I am your King now, and you will address me as such." The man nodded and bowed. "Excuse me, Ou-sama." He spoke respectfully. "Where are you from? Who beat you up like that?" Vegeta demanded. "I will tell you, my King, but I will have to ask you to promise on your royal word of honor, not to kill me. At least not until I have finished my story. I will provide you of good information about the rebels." Vegeta just nodded and signed for him to go on.   
"My name is Gedeas and I am, as you might have noticed not a full-blooded Saiyan. My father was a Saiyan who after purging a planet named Fana, ended up on another planet thanks to a strange creature that had transported him off of the planet he was purging. He walked around there for a while, met my mother and decided to stay there. The planet he was now on was called Libjeta-sei, and was inhabitated by the Libjeta-jin. The Libjeta-jin are a race of ingenious technicians and also have people with incredibly high mental powers. So I was born as a boy with the mental powers and the technic genius of the Libjeta-jin, and the power of a Saiyan. After thirty years, both my parents died. My father had already been an old man, and my mother had a rather short natural lifespan. I decided to go back to my father's home planet, Vegetasei. I have now lived here for about thirty years. But, suddenly, eight years ago the man that is now the leader of the rebels approached me. He told me that there had been incredible evil, and that he needed my powers to build him something to help save the Prince. That Prince was you Ou-sama. He told me that you needed to be brought back to Vegetasei, and that he therefor needed my help. I joined his team, and invented him a machine that made use of the ancient technique of Sinran'to."   
I've heard about this, or seen this before... maybe on the computer, or in letters, or in a book or something, I need to look that up when I get back into my Palace... Vegeta thought, when he heard this term.   
"This is a technique to hide ones ki. I built a machine that could create artificial shields, that could be placed around about anything to hide it from senses and scouters. I also built a machine to shield all sorts of things from the eye. So, now all the shields constructed by my machine made everyone and everything underneath the shields both invisible as insensible. It took me seven years to construct this machine. Only when I was done the leader told me his real plans. He was meaning to take over the throne of Vegetasei, and from there conquer the universe. I disagreed with these plans, but kept my anger for myself. Only after the King was so brutally murdered, I protested. I was harshly punished and beaten to near death by the leader and his guards. They then left me behind those bushes, where you found me, to die a slow, agonizing death. Luckily you found me, and I have survived to tell you my story." Gedeas finished. Vegeta nodded, still in thought. "The leader of the rebels, tell me what he looks like." He said. Gedeas nodded. "He presently looks like a Saiyan. A rather short man, with short brown hair. He has a circle shaped scar on his left cheek."   
"And his name is..."  
Gedeas was silent for a moment. "I believe you know him, Ou-sama, he calls himself: Ginyu."  
"WHAT?!?!? GINYU?!?!?"  
  
Flashback  
"Listen Ginyu, I'll make ya a deal. You change back into your old body, and we will let you go unharmed. And if you're wise, you'll never come back to this planet again."   
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
"Okay, monkey... er... Vegeta, I agree."  
End Flashback  
  
Shit!! I had him down! Why didn't I kill him? Whose body was he in that I so desperately wanted him to get out of? Why isn't my memory complete like everyone else's!!!! Vegeta cursed the holes that were everywhere in his memories of his fight with Ginyu. "And now he has changed into the body of one of my subjects?" he asked suddenly. Gedeas nodded again. "Yes, my King. He wanted to look like a Saiyan to take over the throne. So he changed bodies with a captured Saiyan and then blasted his old body." Vegeta was quiet again. "Well, I believe that you have told me all that you know. I want you to come back with me to the Palace, where I'm going to make a plan what to do with you." The half-breed respectfully bowed his head. "Yes, my King."   
  
***  
Vegeta cursed. He had found nothing while searching through all the letters and books he had recently read. Suddenly an idea flashed through his head. He burst into Bulma's room. "Woman, I need to..." he then saw she wasn't there. He sniffed the air intentionally and let his senses wander. "FUCK IT!!" he cursed, as he sensed her very weak ki. He rushed over to the east wing as quickly as he could. "BURENKO!!" he yelled, as he burst in the door, catching his tutor preparing a blast to finish Bulma off. "YOU ASSHOLE!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SLAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND RAPE HER!!!" he yelled, as he pulled Bulma towards him. She slowly opened her eyes, and flashed him a smile. "Hey Vegeta! Nice to see ya!" she whispered. Vegeta shot a very, very angry glare at Burenko. He then smirked. "I know I really shouldn't kill my childhood tutor, but I think this is an exception." He then shot a ki-blast right through his heart. He covered Bulma's body up in the rags that were left of what she had been wearing, and carried her to the southern wing, where the medics worked. He walked in, put Bulma in a regeneration tank, and grabbed a medic. "Heal her." he simply said. "Y-yes, my King." The man stammered, placed a cap over Bulma's mouth, typed in tons of numbers and codes, and the tank started to fill with healing fluids. Vegeta left.  
  
Three hours later, a beeping sound came from the tank. The medic rushed towards it, drained it and offered Bulma a towel. He then sent someone away to get the King.   
Vegeta was there in two minutes, cape flowing behind him as he rushed through the halls. "Woman, are you okay again?" he asked, cursing himself for the concern that sounded in those words. "I'm fine, Ou-sama, only a little trauma or so, but I will be fine." She replied. Vegeta bowed his head. When he lifted it again he had a determined look on his face. "I will, from now on have Cambras guard you. He is to be trusted." He said sternly. Bulma did not answer. Vegeta lifted her again and she immediately fell asleep in his arms. He carried her back to her room, where he carefully laid her in bed. Her eyes fluttered open again for a moment and she smiled again. "Thank you." She then closed them again and slept.   
  
***  
  
A/N Well, how was that? I really didn't want to put the rape-thingy in, but it just typed itself. I hope you didn't mind, cause I promise, Vegeta and Bulma have been, are and always will be a couple. Please don't flame me!! Anyways, the next chapter will be written ASAP. It will be about the forming of a plan concerning the rebels. Aishiteru!! - Marlyne.  



	5. The Secret of Sinran'to (NC-17)

Breaking Through ****

Breaking Through

The Secret of Sinran'to

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?

The next morning, when Bulma woke up it was already past noon. She took a shower, and remembered something happening the past evening, but couldn't remember what. She did remember that she had had a wonderful dream about Vegeta. But she didn't know what had happened the previous night. Oh, well, If ya can't remember, how important can it be? she thought to herself, and shrugged it off. She dressed, and hesitantly knocked Vegeta's door. He answered it himself. "Ah, it is you. Well, hurry up, come in, I have a couple of questions for you." Bulma walked in. She saw a Saiyan that already stood in the room. It was a man that was slightly smaller than Vegeta, and he had black hair that peaked out all the ways. He had friendly green eyes, so Bulma concluded that he could not be a full-blooded Saiyan, both because of the color of his eyes, as because they looked friendly. She smiled at him and turned to Vegeta. He looked at her with concern. 

"Woman are you okay? I mean, after what happened last night? I killed Burenko for it." As soon as he saw Bulma's face that clearly expressed her discomprehension, and then changed in to a horrified expression, he regretted ever talking about it. It was clear that she had forgotten, maybe out of shock, and that he had reminded her of it. He mentally slapped himself. "I-I need to lie down for a moment…" she whispered, and fainted. Gedeas caught her right before she hit the ground. "What should I do with her my King?" he asked respectfully. "Put her on the bed," Vegeta answered, pointing to his two times king-sized bed, which had blue silk bedsheets. "We will wait for her to come to." Gedeas carefully laid her down on the bed. He then stood next to it, waiting until Bulma would regain consciousness.

***

Bulma opened her eyes again. "Hey, didn't I wake up just an hour a…" She cursed silently as the visions returned to her. SHIT! I was raped… FUCK IT VEGETA!! I hate you for coming back too late!! You may have forgotten that you're married to me, but that doesn't mean that you can let me be raped just like that!! She looked up into his concerned face, his normally angry features overwritten with guilt. Her fury immediately went away. Oh, you poor baby! It wasn't your fault! Even though you don't know it, you still love me. You just can't understand it yet… She inhaled deeply a couple of times, and told herself to tuck it away. Just try it. Go away memory, go away memory, I can't think about it now. I'll just have to tuck it away. She sighed deeply, sat up, and looked around. The other Saiyan was still there. He gracefully offered her a hand when she got up. But Vegeta slapped it away. "Quit it, Soldier, she is just a mere slave!" That you are obviously crazy about, Ou-sama. Gedeas mentally finished the line for him. But he pulled his hand back and let Bulma raise on her own. 

As soon as she was up she looked at Vegeta questioning. "What did you need me for, my Lord?" she asked respectfully. "This man has built a machine for the rebels to let them become insensible and invisible. The technique he used is called _Sinran'to. _I am sure that I have seen that term before somewhere in your computer, so… tell me about that." Bulma now looked at Gedeas with great interest. So he had done what she couldn't. He had worked out a way to make ki's insensible, and had attached an invisible-shield onto it. The invisible shield was easy to build, but he had also mastered the ancient technique of _Sinran'to_!!! Amazing! 

"This was one of the projects I was working on, My King, I knew it was called _Shiran'to _because I read about it in an old, halfway dissolved book, but couldn't figure it out. Wait a sec, I will show you…" she turned on the computer, and logged into her account. "Look…here it is!!" she pointed at the screen, where now was a picture of a weird looking machine, with all sorts of formulas and calculations around it, and also a bunch of question marks. 

Gedeas leaned over to it, and he and Bulma soon got consumed into a discussion about the missing points. "So that's why you have to make a connection between those two. If you don't, the connection won't be there in real either, and you would get a whole bunch of holes in your shield, and it also wouldn't be able to expand into a larger height than about four feet." Bulma nodded, and typed some more. "But, If I would put a double connector in here, with an extra solid tie, you should be able to make the connection even greater, because it could take more more pressure, and it would be protected against overloading. The shield would have a maximum of about… lemme see… two hundred feet!!" Bulma answered. "Wow! That's true! Foolish that I never thought of that!" Gedeas yelled exitidly. "Yeah, kinda, but I didn't even think of the connection in the first place, this is just an addition." Bulma said, while typing some more, changing the picture. "I know, but it is a brilliant one! Simple, but brilliant!" Gedeas replied. "And…"

"HELLO!! I want you to listen to me!" Vegeta cried, trying to overscream the noise the two scientists made. They immediately shut up. "It is clear that you two get along. So I'm putting the both of you on the job of building a machine that can see through the shields. Or disconnect them, whatever. You will together get the supervision over a lab, and you can both work there. I want this machine finished as soon as possible. How long do you think this would take?" he asked. "Well, Ou-sama, I think about fourteen days. That should be enough don't you think? We could easily build one, then dissemble it and find out what would disconnect it, or could neutralize the rays and therefor the shield." He addressed the last part to Bulma. She nodded happily. "Fourteen days it is. I will expect a report on your progress everyday. You are dismissed." Vegeta said. Bulma and Gedeas both bowed and left the room. Immediately after the door had closed behind them they began talking again. Loudly discussing the possibilities, probabilities, and other abilities. Vegeta shook his head and went back to the computer. He stared blankly at the screen and the calculations for a moment, and then decided that technique wasn't his stuff. He turned off the computer. 

***

Bulma walked out of the lab, happily and content. She heard some footsteps behind her, and turned around to see Cambras walking up to her. "Hey Cambras! What a coincidence to see you here!" she said, waiting until he had caught up with her. "Not at all, Bulma. I was actually planning on waiting here to walk you back to your room, but was held up by some third class baka. But I'm here anyways." He panted, slightly out of breath by the running. Bulma smiled at him. She had grown to like him over the past three weeks. He had almost constantly been around, being Bulma's bodyguard. Save for the moments when she was working with Gedeas, for he was also perfectly capable of defending Bulma. "Well, that's nice of you. Is our lunch date for tomorrow still on?" Cambras grinned. "Yeah, of course. Since I'm guarding you, I might as well eat while on the job!" Bulma laughed too. "But," he continued, more seriously, "The real reason I'm here is because King Vegeta requested your presence tonight." Bulma frowned. "And why would that be? I'm always there in the evening, serving dinner and such." Cambras nodded. "Yeah, I know, but tonight is special. He, of course, wants to hear how your work is doing, now that the fourteen days are over." He finished. "OH YEAH!! Cambras!! I almost forgot to tell you!! Guess something really cool!!" Cambras did as if he thought for a while. "You invented a potion against corns?" Bulma happily smacked him on his head. "No you idiot! We finished the project!!! I'm so proud of myself!! I really am the genius of the planet!!" She winked at Cambras who laughed. "That's great!! Good job!!" He briefly hugged her. 

"And," she whispered, "you wanna know a secret?" 

"Yeah…" he answered curiously.

"To be honest, we were already done yesterday!!"

"Then, what did you guys do today?" 

"Well, whadda ya think we did? We had a Party!!"

"You're sooo weird! What Saiyan would have a party just because of the finishing of a project?"

"Well," she smiled, "You're forgetting one thing: I am a human, Gedeas is only half Saiyan, and all of our staff are aliens too. So… we had a party!! And you didn't!! Nanananana!!!"

Cambras laughed again. "You're just so odd! But funny." She smiled, and together they walked off towards her room. 

***

Fifteen minutes later Bulma had dressed herself up in the pretty silver-colored dress from the ceremony and put her hair in a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Simply irresistible." 

Vegeta was already sitting at the table when Bulma came in. "For once in your life, woman, I will allow you to sit at the table with me. I want to discuss the project with Gedeas and you." he said, looking at Bulma, waiting for her thanks. Bulma noticed this. "Thank you, my Lord." He nodded in approval. At this moment Gedeas came in. "I hope I'm not too late." He said. "No, it's quite okay, soldier. Sit down with us." Gedeas sat down and smiled at Bulma as he grabbed her hand comfortingly under the table. He figured that she must be a little scared for Vegeta. Luckily for him, Vegeta didn't notice the way Gedeas held Bulma's hand. They ate. Halfway the main dish, (when Bulma was already stuffed) Vegeta opened the conversation. "Well, Gedeas, tell me, how far have you gotten with your project?" Gedeas smiled. "Well, my King, I am glad to tell you that we are finished." The machine has been constructed, and been tested upon the other machine. Those tests were all positive. But we, naturally, didn't get to test it out in real yet. There for we ask your permission to go back to Loshijka, to test it on the rebels. I know where their hiding place is, and would like to test the machine there." 

"I would like to see it first. Then I will be able to decide upon this request." "That is possible, my King. We have placed the machine inside the lab, so if you would be so kind as to follow us there…" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Let us go right away then." He spoke, and stood up with a swing of his cape. They all got up and went to the lab. 

There the machine stood, about the size of a regeneration tank and the looks of a graviton. They ran a test to show him how it worked. Vegeta was somewhat impressed. The work that the woman and the Soldier had done in only fourteen days was amazing. "Very good." We will go to Loshijka the day after tomorrow to test the machine on the rebels. You are dismissed, Soldier." Gedeas bowed and left the room. "You will come to my room in an hour." He said to Bulma, then turned around and flew out. Bulma solemnly walked back to her room. "Why in the world would he want me to come to his room _after _dinner? Raging hormones?………….. Nah!" 

***

Bulma carefully walked into Vegeta's room. She saw nobody. "Vegeta?" she called. She felt hands sliding around her waist, pressing her back against a hard body. "_King _Vegeta." He whispered in her ear. Bulma tensed, then hardly surpressed a giggle. Raging hormones after all! she thought. 

He turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes. She was wearing the same silver colored dress from before, but her hair hung loose now. Vegeta let one hand slide through it. Bulma looked up at him. He was surprised at her look. It was one of seriousness. Not a trace of fear or humbleness was to be seen. In his head the alarmbells were ringing. He was constantly asking himself if he should do this. If he should sleep with a mere slave. If he had still been out in space, it wouldn't have mattered that much, but now he was the _King, _the most important person on the planet. And he should seriously think about this, before he did this. He looked at her again. It was not like she had a say in this. He could do whatever he wanted to her, so he wouldn't have to mind about her. But… Hell, what did he care! It was not like that would change anything between them. He would still be the Legendary King of Vegetasei, and she would be the unimportant slave. A throwaway product. 

Bulma had her own thoughts. She knew him well enough to know that he was fighting a great inner battle. Because, of course, in his eyes she was only a servant. And he had always been very conservative about sleeping with someone. She knew almost for sure that he was trying his best to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal to sleep with her. She also knew that she was completely at his mercy. A naughty memory flashed through her mind. 

__

Flashback

I wanted you all for myself… " Vegeta said to her in a calm voice. As always, thinking that she was even more beautiful when she was mad. "And why, may I ask did you have to tie me up like this?" Bulma yelled, still a little mad. "Because it turns me on. You don't like it?" he smirked, as he untied her again. "Well, I suppose it is kinda sexy…" Bulma smiled, and put her arms around his neck. But Vegeta didn't give in this easily "We really shouldn't do that right now. You shouldn't exhaust yourself so much. That is bad for the baby." Vegeta said, hoping to upset her even more by threatening not to sleep with her. "But Vegeta!!!" Bulma whined. Vegeta smirked again. "Gotcha!" he whispered, and carried her to the bed. 

End Flashback

Vegeta had always loved being in control. And, well, it was not that she could do anything about it or something. But… actually… she didn't mind at all. Let him figure this one out on his own. she thought, and just stared at him, waiting for his decision.

Vegeta finally decided. No one would mind. He would make sweet love to her*. He tossed away all his objections and pushed Bulma down onto the bed…

***

When Bulma woke up, Vegeta was already awake, staring at her. She stretched her back and his arm shot out. He turned her halfway around, pushed her neck aside and stared at a scar on her neck, which had been covered with foundation before. "A Saiyan mating bite…" his voice was barely above a whisper. Bulma stared into his eyes. "Yours." He furiously shook his head. "No! It isn't! I took special care not to do that tonight." She sighed. "It is yours. Let me show you." And Vegeta felt her carefully going around in his head, using the very weak bond, which had probably been formed last night. "Look at this." She whispered, and opened one of her favorite memories for him. 

__

Flashback

"I know nothing of these things, but I do want everyone to know that I, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, have taken Bulma as my mate." Vegeta said proudly. He then placed Bulma before him, pushed her head aside and sank his canines into her neck. The place where the scar was forming, was ripped open again, and everyone in the hall was silent, as Bulma moaned, while Vegeta drank her blood. After three minutes, when he felt Bulma was getting weak of the loss of blood, he let her go. Vegeta still stood behind Bulma, supporting her with his hands. Bulma was a little dazed, but regained posture and clearly said: "I accept."

End Flashback

"No! NO! NO! That is not true! That is a false trick you stupid slut!!" Vegeta yelled as he furiously tossed Bulma away from the bed. He stood up and kicked her stomach. Bulma doubled over in pain. "Get out of my room!" Vegeta roared. Bulma left, hardly able to walk, with a sheet wrapped around her body. She stumbled into her own room and fell onto the bed. It hadn't worked. He wouldn't believe it. DAMNED!!! But she wouldn't give up hope! NO WAY! She would just let that dead Saiyan have her husband. She was gonna fight for him. At least tonight had been great. The pain in her belly had disappeared and Bulma fell asleep, dreaming of her Prince**.

***

Two days later three persons walked over to a deserted part of the island named Loshijka. The first one, who was also the tallest one, who was also the arrogant one, who was also the strongest one, who was also the highest in rank, who was also the most impressive looking one (cape), who was also the lightest tempered one (okay, I'll shut up) was Vegeta. The other two were Gedeas and Bulma. Gedeas was carrying the anti- _Sinran'to _– machine. "We are almost here, Ou-sama." Gedeas said. "You stay behind, woman." Vegeta told Bulma. "Just watch from a distance." His angry, and almighty position left no room for arguments. He and Gedeas walked on together. "Do you see that tree, My King?" Gedeas asked, pointing to a small oak. "Yes…" 

"Well, that is one of the two trees that mark the entrance of the camp. At this moment they're probably dead scared, because they can see you standing here, but can't hear you."

"Activate the machine."

Gedeas turned on the machine and to Vegeta's great surprise a huge camp came out, with a whole bunch of Saiyans cowering away. Vegeta frowned. "What a pathetic group of men," he said as he blasted them all. "Where is Ginyu?" Gedeas shrugged. "Probably long gone by now. He has emergency exits everywhere in case the camp gets discovered." 

"Aha… Well, I don't see any use for you anymore." Vegeta said. 

Gedeas screamed in fear as he realized what his king was up to. "I must say, thank you for building the machine." And with that the King punched Gedeas in the stomach and blasted him without another look. Bulma screamed loudly. Vegeta glared up at her, angry of this disturbance. "What you want some too?" Tears rolled across Bulma's cheeks. "No my Lord." Goddammit!! Vegeta's an asshole!! How could he just kill a nice man who has helped him so well!! FUCK IT I HATE HIM!! Vegeta hovered towards her with a smug smirk. He lifted her by the arm, and with the machine in the other hand he flew back to the Palace. 

***

* Well, what did ya think he would decide!?!?!?

** I know what you're thinking: Doesn't she feel pain? Isn't she mad at him? Why does she still dream of him? I'm not sure either. I just know that she still loves him, and will fight for him. Just work with me here. No flames about this okay?

A/N Ahhh! It is good that Vegeta is still a bad man. I thought he was getting a bit too soft, and though I was a little sad to kill Gedeas *sniff* I had to do something to prove that: VEGETA AIN'T GETTING SOFT!!! Hum… *looks around angrily to scare off surprised onlookers* I think I'll stop talking now… that would be for the best. Oh, one more thing: Also don't flame me about the generous amount of flashbacks. I'll try to cut on them a little, 'kay? Anyways, I'll get the next chap out soon. Love y'all!! - Marlyne


	6. Legendary King vs. Tricky Ginyu

Breaking Through ****

Breaking Through

Legendary King vs. Tricky Ginyu

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, and am not making any money out of this. Well, is this an original disclaimer or what?

A/N Okay. I noticed that I'm terrible in writing fighting scenes, cause I tried them in my first fic, in chap one and chap six, but chap one turned out to be no fighting scene (like: "and then he beat him.") and chap six had some fighting, but it was kinda lame (at least, so I thought). But, since its really supposed to be here, I'll give it another try. But, if y'all could be so nice as not to flame me about the bad fighting scene, I would really appreciate it. ^_~ You may have also noticed the review of an author named Ilana (now Ilanalove), asking if she could write a citrus to go with chap five. I have given her permission, so if you guys wanna read it (be careful, it is definitely NC-17) go look at it. I have linked it in my favorite stories.

Vegeta smirked. He had sensed Ginyu long ago. He had sent men around with copies of the anti-_Sinran'to _machine, and they had eliminated all headquarters, and all the rebels save one. But, since all the _Sinran'to _machines had been destroyed, that last rebel, namely Captain Ginyu couldn't mask his ki anymore. So Vegeta smirked in the middle of his meditation, as he had decided. He would show Ginyu that no one would ever be able to play around with the Legendary King of Vegetasei. He stood up. He would take the woman with him. She had been quite a pain in the back lately. Well, at least to him. She confused him, gave him strange feelings that he really didn't want to have. And, since he on the other hand always loved to hurt the woman, both physically and mentally, he would force her to look at the fight, and not even allow her to look away when things got dirty. He walked out of his room to go get her. 

Bulma was doing her hair when Vegeta suddenly came in. "I'm going to fight that asshole Ginyu, and you're gonna watch." Vegeta said to her. Oh no!! What a jerk! He knows I hate to watch those disgusting fights!! But I bet that's just the reason why he's taking me to watch. "Yes my King…" … King asshole!! Bulma followed him cursing under her breath, which Vegeta, luckily, didn't hear. 

***

Two Saiyans were standing lonesome in the desert. Well, they both were not quite what they seemed to be… "Well Ginyu, looks like your disgusting little machine did not work eh? It was one of the stupidest things you've done to beat a man to near death, and then leave. I must say that he helped me very well, after which, of course, I destroyed him. Because the number one rule that you seem to have forgotten, is: Always eliminate the enemy when you're able to, otherwise he will cause your downfall." Vegeta stood on the top of a stone plateau. He was dressed up in his royal armor, bloodred cape fluttering behind him. He hadn't powered up to Super Saiyan yet. Though he knew that Ginyu knew that he could. Ginyu, who was still in the body of the scarred Saiyan, scowled. "So it was that idiot Gedeas who betrayed us." Vegeta chuckled. "Well, you can't blame him, he was beaten to near death by your men. It is obvious that he chose to join the enemy. It is just a shame for him that the enemy was worse than his old master." Ginyu just grunted. "Now, before I kill you, I'm just being curious, what were you hoping to attain by rebelling amongst the Saiyans?" Vegeta asked in a sweet tone of voice. "I had a great plan, and if you wouldn't have interfered, you stupid monkey, it would've worked!! I was planning to re-conquer Freeza's old empire from the Saiyan throne. I was planning to become King of Vegetasei, and then ruler of the universe." Vegeta burst out laughing. "NO!! Are you serious?!? HAHAHAHA!! It is clear that you know nothing of the Saiyan culture. The Saiyans will _only _accept a male member of the royal family as their King. Or a Super Saiyan. Oh… wait a sec… You didn't tell them you were a Super Saiyan did you? MWAHAHAHAHA!! You idiot!!" Ginyu growled again for he _had_ said that, and now got into fighting position. 

Bulma was watching from a distance, hidden underneath a _Sinran'to_ shield, and was being guarded by a Saiyan. He was there to force her to watch. Those were Vegeta's exquisite orders. But all Bulma saw for so far, was Vegeta laughing his head off, and Ginyu looking very pissed. It was clear that Vegeta didn't even consider Ginyu as a sport. But, then again, he hadn't been a match for Vegeta back on earth either. 

"You just wait and see, monkey, you will be surprised by the amount of power that I have gotten by my training." Ginyu grunted. Vegeta mockingly raised an eyebrow. "Training? Tell me, do you really think that a little training would help you to match my enormous power?" 

Ginyu attacked. He flew at the young King with enormous speed, and began throwing fast punches and kicks. Vegeta grinned while he easily dodged them all. Ginyu growled in frustration and threw a big blast at Vegeta, a blast in which he had put far too much power, that was all lost when Vegeta dodged that blast too. Ginyu stayed on the offensive, and sent and enormous amount of small discs of energy whirling at Vegeta. Vegeta just stood still and smirked, mockingly playing target. Ginyu chuckled, and threw some huge blasts after the small ones. He grinned, as he watched how the dust settled, and grinned even wider when he saw that the place where Vegeta had been standing just a minute ago was empty. "HAHA!! I can't believe I beat him this easily!" Ginyu yelled, while happily jumping around. But he suddenly heard a whisper in his ear. "Don't count on it. You won't get rid of me that easily." Vegeta said, while elbowing Ginyu in the back of his head, sending him into the ground headfirst. Ginyu screamed in rage after he got his head out of the ground. "Why you!!! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M THE GREAT CAPTAIN GINYU!!" he shouted. "OH!! I'm sooo sorry, oh great one!!" Vegeta snickered, as he now took the offensive. He kicked Ginyu into the ground again, and then threw some blasts after it. Ginyu fell to the ground and stayed there. Vegeta walked over to him, and was just preparing to rip Ginyu's arm off, when a two-person space pod landed. "Aha!!" Ginyu shouted, as he jumped back on his feet. "I have a little surprise for you Vegeta!" 

A Saiyan came out of the pod, barely restraining screaming and kicking nine-year-old, purple haired boy. 

Bulma screamed as she saw it. "NOOOO! TRUNKS!!" She tried to jump out of the shield to run to her son, but the Saiyan easily held her in check. 

Trunks stopped kicking to look up at the men around him. "Toussan*!!" he suddenly screamed as he pulled free of the Saiyans hands and ran up to his father. But Ginyu caught him. "Look here Vegeta, as you can see we have your son. So if you don't want him to be hurt you'd better listen very carefully and not try anything tricky." He said smugly. Trunks screamed and furiously fought to get loose of Ginyu's hold. "Toussan!! Help me!!"

Vegeta looked at the smirking Ginyu, then at the screaming boy and back. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any sons. I don't know this brat. But I am positive that he is not mine. So let's just get this interruption out of the way and continue on where we were." And with this Vegeta blasted Trunks out of the way without another look. Ginyu was astonished to say the least. Vegeta walked over to him to continue killing Ginyu slowly. Then, not quite knowing why, he cast another look at the groaning boy.

It was like a flash of lightening. All the holes were suddenly filled, and everything was straightened out. Vegeta roared and shook on his legs as everything came back to him. His first thoughts were of the asshole dead Saiyan that had done this: The bastard!! THE DEAD BASTARD LIED TO ME!!. Then, he turned back to Ginyu. "YOU!!" he whispered, narrowing his eyes in anger. "You made me kill my son!" He then carefully proceeded to rip Ginyu apart piece by piece, paying close attention to keep him alive as long as possible. Bulma tried to turn away, but the Saiyan knew better than to disobey his Kings orders, and held her head to the fight, and her eyes open at all time. 

Both Bulma and the Saiyan who guarded her gasped in surprise as Vegeta, after killing Ginyu carefully walked over to where Trunks lay. Bulma took use of this moment of diversion of the Saiyan to pull free of his grasp and ran over to Vegeta and Trunks. When she arrived there she gasped again. There sat Vegeta, bowed over the body of his nine-year-old son, crying bitter tears. She carefully walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, not knowing for sure if he was all back to his old self. 

Vegeta looked up at the light touch of his mate's hand on his shoulder. His teared eyes locked with hers, and their minds immediately were woven together again. Bulma whimpered a little at the enormous wave of pain and guilt from Vegeta that washed over her through the bond. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, and then turned his head back to his son, and cried. He carefully reached out one gloved hand to softly brush the lavender hair out of the young boys closed eyes. Hot, aching tears fell onto the face and body of his only son. Bulma grabbed his hand as she sobbed too, overwhelmed with the pain of loss. And so they sat together, for hours and hours and hours. 

Vegeta woke up from the sound of a groan. "T-trunks?" he whispered unsurely. "T…toussan?" he softly heard. Vegeta almost sobbed in relief. His son wasn't dead!!! He shot up, lifted Bulma in one arm and Trunks in another and flew back to the palace at top speed. 

Trunks was put in a regeneration tank, and all the three days that his healing process lasted, Bulma and Vegeta sat next to the tank, waiting, hoping, praying. 

On the third day the tank gave a soft bleeping sound, signaling that the tank had done all it could. Vegeta jumped towards it, destroyed it while opening it, dragged his son out and shook him. "Hey Dad!" Trunks said weakly as he smiled at his father, and immediately fell asleep. Vegeta sighed in relief, and carefully carried the little boy to his bed. 

***

"Kakarrot will be here in an hour." Vegeta said, keeping his eyes closed while meditating. Bulma looked up from her computer. "He is? Well, that took him a while. Who did he take with him?" she asked. "Both his brats, his screeching wife, the wife of his first brat, and their brats." Bulma nodded and after kissing her grumpy husband on the cheek stood up to tell Trunks. 

"TRUNKS!!" Goten yelled as he ran up to his friend. "Are you okay?!?!" Trunks nodded. "Yeah, my dad almost killed me, but he didn't manage. Wanna spar?" Goten shot one nervous glare at Vegeta, but when he saw that the King wasn't looking at him, happily turned back to Trunks. "SURE!!"

***

"Geez, now that's a long story, Bulma." Goku said as Bulma finished telling everything at dinner. "Yeah, I know. I'm just happy that everything turned out okay." Goku nodded and turned to Vegeta. "And you, Vegeta, what are you gonna do? Are you coming back to Earth with us?" Everybody looked at Vegeta. "I have decided that I will leave the ruling of Vegetasei temporarily to my old tutor Cambras. When the time is there I will…" he suddenly stopped. "You will what?" Vegeta stayed silent. And because everyone knew that Vegeta didn't talk if he didn't want to, they thought to just leave it be. So they chatted on. Then Goku suddenly closed his eyes. "Yeah……..oh, hi Piccolo!……yeah……uhuh……….okay, thanx!" He said, obviously talking telepathically. "So, what was it?!?" Chi Chi asked. "That was Piccolo. He said that Rebd, that was the name of the dead Saiyan who did this…..thing to Vegeta and Bulma, has been traced, and rid of all his psychic powers. So, in other words, now he can't communicate with the living anymore. So he will never hurt anyone like that again." Goku smiled to everyone. Vegeta cursed. "Fuck it! Now I have to wait till I'm dead and in Hell to torture that fucking asshole." Bulma grabbed his hand. "_If _you go to Hell…" Vegeta snorted. "What do you mean _if_? All Saiyans go to Hell. And besides, King Yamna would be a really demented old fool if he would mistakenly send me to heaven after all the billions of races that I've murdered." Bulma just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So Ikala, Gohan, what is the name of your new baby girl?" Bulma asked the young couple. They smiled. "Her name is Pan. Since we named Ame after Ikala's best friend, I got to make up the name for this baby." Gohan stated proudly. All the women, Goku, and Gohan smiled and cooed at the baby. The little Pan squealed in delight. The meal was finished casually and after another hour, everybody went to bed. 

***

Vegeta laid Bulma down on the bed, and stared deeply into her eyes. "I can't believe what a strong woman you are, Bulma. And I can't believe that you still love me after… well, everything. After I was too late with Burenko, after I sort of raped you, after I shot Trunks. After everything." Bulma kissed his nose, and smiled. "My love for you will never die, Prince. And nothing can change that. And besides, even though you didn't remember me, you still saved me from… that man. And… I didn't mind you raping me that much, you never hurt me badly or so." Bulma said sweetly, staring back at Vegeta. They opened their minds to each other, and kissed. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. All the power they held was in that kiss, all the love they felt for the other, all their memories, everything, bottled up in one, long kiss. That night, they made sweet, sweet love. 

***

The next morning, Cambras walked into the throne room, and looked up at his King. "You called for me, Ou-smama?" he asked, bowing for Vegeta. "Cambras, you are my most trusted friend. I want you to take over the throne for a while. You have permission to reign in my name. In sixteen years, at my sons twenty-fifth birthday, I will send him to Vegetasei to take over my place as ruler, and, in time become King. I expect you to lead my people bravely in my absence." Cambras bowed again, overwhelmed with pride. "Thank you my King. This is a great honor, and I vow to do my best." Vegeta nodded, and walked out of the throne room for the last time.

He looked up at Bulma, and she felt her husbands pain for leaving his homeplanet, again. She kissed him and whispered: "Don't worry love, You will always be the Legendary. The greatest King Vegetasei has ever witnessed." Vegeta smirked and fiercely and passionately kissed his mate. 

***

* 'Toussan' means 'Father' in Japanese. 

A/N Wow, This has really made me a little quiet. A semi-happy end for our King. So, how did y'all like it? Good? I certainly hope so. Please review!! (Cause I dunno how to find out how many hits I got, so I'm only depending on your reviews. I mean, as for me, so far about fourteen people have read Where are you and twenty-three have read Breaking Through). 

Ya know, This makes me wanna write a sequel!! Should I? I already have a great idea. It will be about Trunks. I'm not gonna tell anything else. Here, I'll write a little teaser for the sequel, and you all tell me if you want to hear the rest of it okay? Here it goes: 

__

"But Gohan!! Pan-chan is gone!! I can't find her anywhere!!" Ikala cried. Gohan did something he rarely did. He cursed out loud. The little baby had no ki yet. At least, not high enough to sense and find her with. He angrily walked out of the room and went to see Vegeta. He needed to start a planetwide search.

"Hey? What are you doing here brat?" Bardock smiled as he bowed over the little, black haired girl. "Are you all alone?" The baby took her little finger out of her mouth and raised her arms to the tall warrior. Bardock lifted her onto his shoulders and went home. 

Soooo, what about that eh? Tell me if you wanna hear it. Love y'all! - Marlyne


End file.
